


An Acceptable Arrangement

by LicieOIC



Category: Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Blindfolds, Car Sex, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Light BDSM, Limousine Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/pseuds/LicieOIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden Hoynes is a man dying to regain some control in his life after everything fell apart for him. He's able to find it in his sessions with Belle du Jour. Unknown to each of them, they both find themselves wanting more.</p><p>Runner-up for Best Hannah Baxter (Multi-Chapter) in the 2015 Teninch Fic Awards!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Hannah knew early on that being “mean” to her clients wasn’t for her. It all came to a head when her tax guy had asked for her to play the Dominatrix and she’d let her personal feelings bleed through into the “scene.” She’d referred him to a professional Dominant after that, and never wanted to don the rubber dress again. Hannah liked being what her clients wanted, but she knew her limits. Domination, submission... it wasn’t her bag. However, if the occasional client was up front about wanting to give her a bit of a spanking or have a little rough sex, she’d give Stephanie the okay.  
  
One such client had very specific requests. The first time they’d met, at her home, she’d been instructed not to say a single word to him, not to look at him directly after the initial greeting. He’d handed her the notes, she’d gone into the other room to check in with her agency and other than the brief “no problem” into her mobile, she’d not said anything else those two hours. He’d faced her away from him, held her down, firmly, just on the edge of pain but never quite crossing that border. It wasn’t until the next time that he lifted the restrictions and they’d actually talked a little. They already knew each other’s names; Belle du Jour, Aiden Hoynes.  
  
She’d heard his before on telly, there’d been a lot of political noise surrounding him and his wife for a while before the media had moved on. When Aiden had become deputy to his wife’s position on the Cabinet, he’d started coming to see ‘Belle.’ It wasn’t long before he was one of her regulars.  
  
His requests would change from time to time, but one thing never altered; he always needed to feel like he was the one in control. She learned early on that he liked it when she orgasmed, he liked it better when he was the one who said when she _could_. It helped that he was a skilled lover when he wanted to be, she didn’t often have to fake it. It didn’t take long for him to learn what drove her mad. The sex wasn’t always rough, wasn’t always facing away. Sometimes, it felt quite desperate. It was usually after one of these sessions that Aiden would open up a little to her, wanting to spoon for a short while before he would leave.  
  
He and his wife were estranged. What had happened between them leading up to her position on the Cabinet had put too much of a strain on them and their family. But he still worked under her. Still attended work functions with her. Being with Belle was his release from the stress of it. She was only too glad to work him into her schedule.  
  
When he’d expressed a desire to be more physical, to actually _spank_ her, she’d wanted to know why. He’d gotten upset at the question, but she’d stood her ground. If she was going to let him hit her, it better be for a good reason. She had to trust him. He’d left immediately. His money was reimbursed. He made another appointment with her the next day, and she’d allowed it, to see if he’d explain himself.  
  
He’d stood in the middle of her bedroom, hands deep in his pockets, staring at a point on the wall. He told her in a low voice about his wife, about the difficulties they’d had, and how, at one point, he’d sexually used her. She heard the similarities to her first time with him in the way he described it. He spoke of the remorse he’d felt immediately after, how he and his wife had moved past the incident. Hannah could have heard the ‘but’ coming from a mile away.  
  
“A part of you liked it,” she said, succinctly.  
  
“Not forcing her,” he said, still not looking at her. “But... with someone willing...” He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, then looked her in the eyes. “Yes.”  
  
It wasn’t surprising. From what she’d learned about his life, he was dying to get some control back. And if she could provide this for him, he wouldn’t seek it out in other, unhealthier, ways. It was the regret that got to her. Aiden was a forceful man, it was as evident in the sex as it was in just about everything he did, but he hadn’t liked exerting that force on an unwilling partner.  
  
She could have referred him to someone else. But she liked him, so she agreed to what she termed an ‘acceptable arrangement.’ They established rules. He followed them to the letter. He always listened if or when she said ‘no.’ It wouldn’t be a regular thing for him, but he always sent his requests ahead with Stephanie, so Hannah would be prepared.  
  
What was surprising was how well she fell into it. Maybe it was just because it was Aiden, since he was, as she knew, a good lover. Each fall of his hand would hurt, would sting, then would fade into a warm, tingling sensation. That, coupled with the other ardent attentions he gave her, only served to help her along to a final, explosive ending. When she told him she was enjoying it, he treated her to one of his rare, heart-melting smiles. It should be illegal for a man to possess a face like his.  
  
Yes, she liked him. Not that she would admit it. Everything was professional between them. Still, it didn’t mean she couldn’t be happy about enjoying her time with him.  
  
It was disappointing when she was informed via Stephanie that Aiden was canceling their usual appointment for the next two months. His divorce was finalizing, the madam said, he’d told her he was breaking from distractions in order to focus on it, but he’d call again when it was through.  
  
Hannah found herself missing him, to her surprise. On one of her free Friday afternoons, she typed his name into Google, intending to see if there was any information on the proceedings, but she ended up staring at his picture instead.  
  
It was always nice to bed a fit chap, it wasn’t always like that for her, and Aiden was certainly fit. His light golden brown hair was soft and she was fond of running her fingers through it, messing up the carefully combed strands, while he shagged her. She also liked that his dark brown eyes seemed to change color sometimes. They looked nearly black when he was aroused, but lightened to a bright amber when the sunlight shone on them. He also had the fullest, poutiest, pinkest bottom lip she’d ever seen.  
  
He wasn’t smiling in the picture, in fact, there didn’t seem to be very many images of him smiling at all (and she spent a fair amount of time looking). The fact that he had smiled for her made her warm inside.  
  
She clicked on a YouTube link and a video of him giving a speech came up on the screen. She listened more to his voice than to his words, not realizing until that moment that she’d missed hearing it. His voice was powerful, confident, _sexy._ Her nipples hardened against the soft fabric of her blouse, and she bit down on her lower lip.  
  
What if he didn’t call again? Worse yet, what if he called, but not for her? What if he’d decided he no longer wanted her? She shouldn’t be upset by this, clients came and went (often literally), but... it was different with Aiden. She told herself it was a matter of pride for a long time, but when she caught herself privately fantasizing about him taking her on his desk, she couldn’t deny that there might be something more.  
  
She should break it off, permanently. An escort shouldn’t develop feelings for a client. She should tell Stephanie she wouldn’t see him if he called. But... She looked back at his face on the computer screen. She couldn’t. It didn’t matter anyway. She was an expert at hiding her feelings. Eventually, she’d get over it.  
  
Her business mobile began ringing. It was Stephanie.  
  
“Aiden Hoynes called for you.”  
  
She hated that her heart sped up. “When?”  
  
“He wants you to attend an event with him tonight. He sent something for you, I had it delivered.”  
  
“Overnight job?”  
  
“No, just a long evening.” Stephanie paused. “Make sure he enjoys his first night of freedom, won’t you?” she said, with a hint of cheek.  
  
“You know I will,” Hannah said, smiling, before she rang off.  
  
An hour later, the package arrived via private courier. It was a thick white box wrapped with a gold bow. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she pulled at the bow until it came loose and then she lifted the lid of the box. On a bed of sapphire satin lay a creamy envelope with ‘Belle’ embossed in gold and a single, long-stemmed red rose. She brought the flower to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent. It was unusual in the extreme for her to receive flowers, so she allowed herself the luxury of the thrill of it.  
  
She picked up the envelope next. It was thick and heavy, obviously expensive stationary. Curiosity filled her as she turned it over and found, not a sticker, but gold wax sealing the envelope shut. She broke the seal, slowly opened the envelope, and pulled out a single sheet of paper in the same heavy stationary. Embossed in gold was an invitation for tonight at 7:00 at a high-class hotel across town. It was a political event of some kind, she wasn’t familiar with the function. She stared down at his name, set alongside her monicker. He’d invited her, not just as his plus one, but as a guest, with an engraved invitation.  
  
The vibrant blue material in the box drew her attention back down and she set the paper aside to withdraw the dark satin. She found it was a strapless gown, simple yet elegant - although it looked like it would barely cover her breasts and was a bit on the short side. Carefully, she laid the dress on her bed and returned to the box.  
  
She found an evening bag that matched the dress to perfection, a lovely strapless blue bra, thong knickers, a garter belt, and sheer thigh-high stockings. Everything but shoes.  
  
Whatever she’d been expecting, this hadn’t been it. Usually, if the client wanted her to wear something specific, she went out and purchased it, it only made sense, since she’d be keeping it. But then, this was Aiden. And he liked to be in control.  
  
At five minutes to seven, Hannah was dressed and ready. She stood in front of the mirror again, this time to admire the transformation in her appearance. The sapphire satin clung to her curves and plunged low enough to show off her cleavage. The lacy bra, thong, and garters felt sensual and the strappy high heels she’d picked out made her feel extremely sexy. She’d put her hair up in a clip, letting soft curls fall around her face.  
  
Everything had been a perfect fit. As if the man who’d purchased it all knew her better than she knew herself.  
  
The doorbell rang, startling Hannah from her thoughts. She took a deep breath, picked up the evening bag, and walked through the living room. The air was cool on her bare shoulders, the satin dress rasped her nipples through the bra, and the thong snaked up her slit and pulled against her folds.  
  
When she opened the door, she found an unfamiliar man in a dark suit, a slender length of blue satin in his hands. She guessed him to be in his late thirties, handsome, with cinnamon brown hair and ice-blue eyes. Her brow furrowed slightly in confusion as he was obviously not whom she’d been expecting.  
  
“Please turn around, Miss du Jour,” he said, politely. “I’ve been instructed to blindfold you.”  
  
She blinked. “Excuse me?”  
  
The man’s expression remained stoic. “Blindfold you. Now, please turn around, if you will.”  
  
She looked around him into the dark and saw a long black limo at the curb. She looked down at the blindfold in his hands, then reached into the evening bag for her mobile. She dialed the agency, uttered her “no problem,” then stepped outside her flat and turned her back. A little shiver of uncertainty and excitement trailed down her spine. He carefully placed the blue satin over her eyes and tied it behind her head just snug enough to keep it from slipping.  
  
The man then turned her by the shoulders. “Let me guide you, Miss du Jour.” He held her by her upper arm, helped her down the pavement, and to the curb. Her heels clicked against the sidewalk and the purr of the limo sounded louder now that her vision had been eliminated. Her steps were uncertain, but the man strode confidently ahead, not giving her time to worry about tripping over her high heels and tumbling to the concrete.  
  
As they stopped, Hannah took another deep, but shaky breath, and let the man help her into the car.  
  
* * *  
  
Aiden’s gut tightened but he remained silent as the chauffeur helped Belle into the vehicle and closed the door behind her. He caught the faint scent of the soap she used. Aiden studied her as she settled into the seat, her evening bag clutched in her hands. The dress had been made for her at the finest shop in London. It presented her gorgeous breasts to perfection and clung to every curve. The color was perfect for her - the bluest blue in the universe. Her hair was up in a soft, elegant style, but he intended to set it free, to strip all of her bare. After their self-imposed separation during his divorce proceedings, he intended to have all of her.  
  
As soon as the chauffeur was back in the driver’s seat, Aiden rapped his knuckles on the smoked dividing glass, letting the man know he was ready to leave.  
  
“What--” Belle started as soon as the limo went into motion, but Aiden placed his hand over her lips, stifling her words.  
  
“Shh,” he murmured. “I want you to just listen and feel. All right?”  
  
Belle nodded, her lips rubbing against his palm. The sensation went straight to his groin, he remembered the feel of those lips and he wished only to push up her dress, pull aside the thong he knew she was wearing, and slide deep within her.  
  
That would come eventually. First, he’d tease her and bring her close to the brink again and again before he finally allowed her release, and before he allowed himself to have her. They had waited this long, and he wanted to make their reunion more than memorable.  
  
* * *  
  
Hannah swallowed as she felt the limo move through traffic and as she felt the heat of Aiden’s body near hers. Even without her sight, she’d recognize the sound of his voice, his presence. He moved his hand from her mouth and placed it on her thigh. The warmth of his hand close to her center sent an ache through her and she fought the urge to squirm in her seat.  
  
“Aiden?” she whispered. “What’s going on?” She needed to know what rules to play by.  
  
“No talking,” he issued the first command, brushing his mouth over her ear and she shivered. He pried the evening bag from her tight grip. “I believe you are going to enjoy what I have in mind for both of us.” He took her by the shoulders and moved her so that she was facing him as much as possible on the seat of the limo. Gently, he brought her hands in front of her, lightly stroking her wrists, before binding them with another piece of satin.  
  
Hannah made a sound, in protest, but he simply turned her again so that now her back was to the luxurious leather seat, her hands bound in her lap. She felt the limo make a turn and she wondered if they were still on their way to the political function at the hotel.  
  
“I’m a free man, now,” he said, conversationally. “And so, I needed a date for tonight.” His hands cupped her breasts through the satin and Hannah moaned. “But I still intend to have you, Belle.”  
  
“Aiden,” she whispered, but he placed his fingers over her lips again.  
  
“This is my time, sweetheart.” He slid his hand from her mouth, down her throat, and settled at her cleavage.  
  
Hannah sighed and arched her back, offering herself to him. He could have her any way he wanted her, and the sooner the better. Her thong was already damp from excitement. She heard the soft intake of breath and his thumbs circled her nipples through the satin of her dress, bringing the nubs to hard, tight peaks.  
  
Slowly, he pulled down the front of her strapless dress, along with her bra, so that her breasts spilled out of their confines and into his hands. “Beautiful,” he murmured. “Always so lovely.” And then she felt his warm breath fanning the soft skin of her breasts. It was an incredibly erotic feeling, to be bound and blindfolded and totally at Aiden’s mercy.  
  
Aiden pushed her breasts up high and Hanna moaned again as his tongue slowly circled one nipple. His tongue was hot and wet, his face smooth, he’d shaved recently. She felt the brush of his soft, sun-kissed hair across her skin and then he turned to her other nipple, attending to it in the same manner.  
  
She heard him draw a ragged breath as he pulled away. “Lay on your back, Belle,” he ordered at the same time he was turning her on the seat.  
  
Her heart jumped in excitement. Was he going to take her now, like this?  
  
In the moment of hesitation, he said, “Would you prefer I lower the glass and have my chauffeur watch while I enjoy you?”  
  
The thought of being watched was a bit thrilling, but she wasn’t feeling the need for it tonight and didn’t think Aiden was really into that. Still, she moved as quickly as she could, so that with his help, she was on her back, her bound hands in front of her, her knees bent and her dress up around her hips.  
  
The limo purred along as it made its way through London. She didn’t really care if they were still going where the invitation had specified. All that mattered was the man who was pressing her thighs apart with his long fingered hands, exposing her to the warm air and to his gaze.  
  
She felt the brush of his knuckles over her nether lips. “Already you’re wet and swollen for me. And your scent...” He groaned.  
  
Heat flushed through Hannah, a heady combination of pleasure and arousal. She wished that she could see him, was allowed to speak to him, could touch him. Yet at the same time, she enjoyed what he was doing to her and wanted everything he could give her.  
  
* * *  
  
Aiden’s cock ached so badly to slide into the beautiful escort, and to fuck her until she screamed with her release. How easy it would be to take her now, and he knew she wanted him just as much. It had been a kind of torture to break their appointments for two months, though it was definitely amplifying the desire he felt now. He had to feel her, had to taste her sweetness. With slow, deliberate movements, he moved her thong out of the way with one hand and slipped a finger from his free hand into her hot center.  
  
Belle cried out and raised her hips toward him while he fucked her pussy with his finger, his knuckles pounding against her swollen folds, his thumb sweeping across her clit. The ache in his cock increased to massive proportions, but he concentrated on Belle’s pleasure. When her legs began trembling and he felt she was getting close to climax, he withdrew from her soaked channel.  
  
“No, Belle. You may not come... yet.” He slipped his fingers into his mouth, tasting her flavor and inhaling her scent. He closed his eyes as if savoring the finest of wines. “You are delicious,” he murmured and brought his hand to her nose. “Smell your desire for me.”  
  
In the soft lighting of the limo, he saw her expression was one of pleasure and excitement, and a tiny bit of uncertainty. He hadn’t explained everything fully to her yet, but he could sense her want to turn over control of her pleasure to him. She was giving herself willingly to him in every way, and he intended to fulfill both of their desires.  
  
“There are some rules I want you to follow tonight.” From a compartment in the limo, he retrieved a highly sophisticated device that was about the size of a thin matchbook. It had a small clip on the backside, so fine that it could barely be seen. “Don’t climax without my permission.” He slipped the device inside her thong, against her clit, and clipped it to the damp material.  
  
“Do you agree, Belle, that if you don’t hold back, you should be punished?” he asked as he reached into his pocket. “I promise you will enjoy every minute of it.”  
  
Slowly, she nodded. “Yes.”  
  
“Good.” Aiden smiled as his hand found the remote and pressed the ‘on’ button.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

“Aiden!” Hannah bucked her hips as the device clipped to her thong vibrated against her clit. She didn’t think she’d be able to keep from coming. He’d already brought her so close to the edge and this would drive her mad.

“Remember, Belle.” He lightly stroked the outside of one of her thighs with his fingers, adding to the sensations that wanted to explode within her. “Don’t climax without my permission, or you’ll get a taste of the little punishment I have in mind.”

‘Punishment’ barely registered in Hannah’s mind. She gave a strangled cry and clenched her legs together to keep from coming.

Aiden placed his hands on the inside of her knees and pushed them back apart. “When we are alone, don’t hide yourself from me. I want to see all of you.”

Abruptly, the vibrations stopped. Hannah sighed with relief, but at the same time, she almost wanted to cry from the need to come.

“Very good, sweet.” Aiden slid his hands down her thighs and arranged her dress so that it covered her hips and garters, then helped her up to a sitting position. He gently slipped her bra and the front of her dress back over her breasts. “Tonight, you are mine, Belle.” He lightly stroked her arm. “I’m in command of your pleasure.”

_Tonight,_ Hannah repeated to herself. _Tonight I’m his._

“Aiden,” she whispered, “may I speak now?”

“Not yet.” His warm breath caressed her face and then she felt his firm lips against the corner of her mouth. He grasped her face in his hands as he flicked his tongue over her bottom lip, then gently nipped at it. Hannah moaned and he bit her lip harder until she cried out. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, taking her deep as he held her face tightly in his grip.

Hannah returned his kiss, hungry for him. She wished her hands were free so that she could touch him, could wind her arms around his neck and slide her fingers into his beaten gold hair. She loved the taste of him, the way he took her so fierce and intense.

Aiden withdrew from the kiss and she heard his breathing, more ragged now, as if he’d experienced the same incredible sensations she had. He gently freed her hands, slipping the satin away, and massaging her wrists where the cloth had been firmly tied. “Your skin is so soft,” he said. “I can’t wait to have your naked body beneath mine again.”

Hannah tingled from head to toe at the thought. She couldn’t wait, either. When he finally removed her blindfold, she blinked, her vision coming back into focus. The first thing she saw was his smart charcoal suit and deep purple tie against a crisp, white shirt. Then her eyes met Aiden’s intense black gaze and heat flooded her anew. He reached up and plucked the clip from her hair. Her heavy blonde locks tumbled over her shoulders, caressing the bare skin. 

“I would love for you to always wear your hair down,” he said, fluffing it out with his fingers so that her hair curled over her breasts and her back. “You are absolutely stunning.” He looked back into her eyes. Fire still lit his gaze, but it was softer, warmer. “You may speak now.”

Hannah swallowed. “Aiden,” she began, “are we going to that-- that political thing?”

He nodded.

“Why are you taking me with you?” she asked.

“I didn’t want to go alone.” Aiden skimmed the back of his hand across her cheek and she shivered. “And I missed you. The divorce finalized today and I didn’t want to wait any longer.”

Hannah felt her cheeks heating up and she ached down to her core at his words. She lowered her eyes, unable to meet his gaze. It amazed her that they both seemed to have missed each other.

He gave her a slow smile and she felt her eyes drawn back up to it, melting in the raw sensuality she saw there. “Will you be mine, in everything I ask of you?” he said.

This was why they saw each other. She took a breath and nodded. “Yes.”

Brilliant colors of London’s city lights flashed by while the luxury vehicle cruised the streets. His smile lingered as he handed her the evening bag from where it sat on the limo’s wet bar. “You might want to freshen up a bit. I seem to have eaten off all of your lipstick.”

* * *

Aiden almost groaned out loud as Belle worried her lower lip and dug into her sleek blue purse. That lower lip was still red from his bite and he imagined sliding his cock into her mouth and deep into her throat.

_Soon._ Soon, he’d have her in every way.

After he used the intercom to let the driver know he was ready to take Belle to the hotel, Aiden lowered a lighted mirror built into the roof of the limo. He silently watched as Belle touched up her makeup from her eyes to her cheeks to her mouth. Her hands were quick and efficient. As far as he was concerned, she was beautiful with or without makeup, but he had a feeling that it was part of her ‘armor.’ And out in the midst of his colleagues and ex-wife, he wouldn’t ask her to part with any of it.

* * *

By the time Hannah had arranged her dress, hair, and makeup, the limo had arrived at the exclusive hotel. Aiden climbed out of the vehicle, his movements fluid and graceful. He helped her out of the limo then placed his hand at the small of her back as he escorted her inside.

“Mr. Hoynes,” the concierge said as soon as they arrived within the establishment’s foyer. “Right this way.”

They were led upstairs to the fancy restaurant and through a maze of tables alongside a dance floor. Politicians and business men and women were mingling about with flutes of champagne, dressed in sharp suits and fancy gowns. She caught whiffs of expensive perfume that wove through the delicious smells of the restaurant. 

She had seen pictures of Aiden with his wife, and so she knew what the woman looked like. Her gaze gravitated toward her instantly, but Hannah was a master of looking-while-not-looking. Freya was watching them as they moved across the restaurant, but Aiden seemed oblivious to her presence. His hand on the small of Hannah’s back was warm and firm. He only seemed interested in the woman at his side, not the woman across the room, and a thrill of pleasure pinked Hannah’s cheeks.

When they reached a corner table with an incredible view of the nighttime London skyline, Aiden assisted her, pushing in her chair before seating himself. The concierge handed each of them a menu then left.

Aiden wasn’t sitting across from her, rather they were each seated at an angle facing the window, so he was quite close to her, and she fancied her occasional intake of breath was tinged with his masculine scent. To take her mind off him, she took a moment to gaze at all that was around her from beneath her lashes.

The lighting was low and intimate, crystal chandeliers hung over the dance floor at the center of the room. There were a few people dancing to ballroom music performed by a live band.

When the waiter arrived, Aiden ordered for them both and chose a fine Chardonnay to go along with dinner. He poured each of them a glass of wine, and handed Hannah her crystal stem.

“To tonight.” He raised his glass and lightly clinked it against Hannah’s, his dark eyes focused on her as if she was the only person in the room. “An evening with a most delightful woman.”

Pleasure flooded Hannah at the intensity of his gaze and his words. Her throat was dry but she managed to respond, “To tonight.” She didn’t normally drink on the job, but she was used to breaking some of her rules for Aiden. Just as she took a sip of her Chardonnay, her thong vibrated against her clit. She almost spat her wine all over the fine linen tablecloth. “Aiden,” she whispered.

He slipped his arm around her and lightly stroked her collarbone with his thumb. “Yes?” he asked in a nonchalant tone as she clenched her thighs tight.

She could hardly speak from the sensations shooting through her body from the vibrator stimulating her clit. “I can’t take much more.”

Aiden moved his mouth close to her ear. “You can.”

“I’m too close,” she whispered in a hoarse voice.

Aiden’s tone dropped an octave. “Wait until I tell you to climax, Belle.”

Oh, he was going to kill her.

Even when the waiter arrived with their appetizer, Aiden left the vibrator on. Hannah avoided the waiter’s gaze, afraid he would see how hard she was fighting to keep from coming. Normally, she wouldn’t have this much difficulty, but it was _Aiden_ and he’d already done such a good job at bringing her to the edge. The vibrator was just keeping her teetering on it.

To her relief, Aiden turned off the vibrator long enough for her to draw back to some semblance of normalcy, at least for a few moments. However, throughout dinner he continued to turn it on, driving her to the precipice of an orgasm and back again. Hannah’s clit was so sensitive by then, she was going out of her mind with the need to come.

He spent the evening touching her intimately, especially when colleagues would drop by their table for a quick word, brushing his fingers along her arm and stroking her face. His eyes seemed to hint at more than simple lust, but Hannah refused to allow herself to think beyond the moment. She didn’t exactly trust herself to think clearly for now.

For dessert, Aiden ordered a single slice of a decadent chocolate cake and insisted on sharing it between them. This time, he didn’t let up with the vibrator. In between bites of the dessert, when she’d managed to swallow the rich chocolate, she begged him to stop.

“I’m so close.” She squirmed in her seat, but the movement only made her hotter. “Please, Aiden.”

The look he gave her was utterly wicked. “I’ll have to punish you.”

At the thought of being erotically punished by Aiden, Hannah’s skin flushed and a rush of wetness drenched her already sopping thong. The vibrator kicked it up a notch and it was too much. She bit her lip, hard, as an orgasm ripped through her unlike anything she’d ever experienced before from just a vibrator. It started low in her abdomen and expanded outward, a hot flush of pleasure reaching every part of her being. Her body jerked in her seat and she kept her eyes lowered, praying no one could see her flushed face and her body shaking with her orgasm.

Aiden caught her chin in his hand and raised her face so that his gaze met hers. “Bad girl,” he murmured as tremors continued to run rampant through her body. The way he said _bad girl_ made her feel even more on fire.

“Please... turn it off.” She attempted to catch her breath, to speak without a quaver in her voice, but it was impossible. “I-- I can’t take anymore.”

He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, and the vibrator stopped. Hannah could have wept for relief. Her body tingled and throbbed and she felt like everyone in the room must know she’d climaxed right there in the restaurant. The feeling of being watched only added to the aftershocks jarring her body.

“No one could tell.” Aiden dabbed a napkin at the corner of her mouth and brushed the back of his hand over her breast as he moved away. “Only I know.”

By the deep intense tone of his voice, she knew he intended to deal out her punishment soon and that she would enjoy every minute of it.

When they finished dessert, he pulled out Hannah’s chair and helped her to stand. Her legs wobbled slightly and she hoped she would be able to walk normally after that incredible orgasm.

Threading her arm through his, Aiden escorted Hannah through the room, along the edge of the dance floor, stopping to chat here and there with people he knew. She noticed that he avoided being near to Freya, never speaking to her, though she was often in Hannah’s line of sight. She was glad she wasn’t required to say much or anything at that point, she was there as his beautiful ornament while he fulfilled a work obligation. But her body still thrummed by the time they’d reached the opposite end of the room and he was leading her away from the crowd, the talking and the laughter. He led her down a long and richly paneled hallway, lit by occasional brass sconces that gave off a soft golden glow, similar to his gorgeous hair. It became so quiet that she heard only the sound of their footsteps on thick carpeting and the pounding of her heart.

He pulled her into a luxurious men’s loo where a man in an impeccably starched suit stood with his hands behind his back. Aiden slipped out his money clip and handed the man several notes. “See to it that we’re not disturbed.”

“Yes, sir.” The man gave a quick nod and the money vanished within his suit jacket. He immediately turned and left the room, the heavy mahogany door closing silently behind him. 

The walls of the front sitting room were dark paneled and an opening in one wall led from the plush room to where Hannah presumed the toilets were. The carpet was a thick, rich forest green and the countertops and sinks were obviously made of extremely expensive marble. Fine linen hand cloths were stacked beside the sinks and the room smelled faintly of cigar smoke and almond-scented soap.

“What’s that man going to think?” she said, quietly, as if the attendant might be listening at the door.

Aiden led her to a marble countertop before a huge mirror illuminated by low, seductive lighting. “He probably thinks I’m going to shag you.”

She felt even hotter all over at the thought of the man knowing what they were doing - if in fact Aiden intended to take her right there and then.

“Brace your hands on the countertop,” he ordered in a low, rumbling voice. “And widen your stance.”

Hannah followed his directions. After she set her evening bag on the counter, she bent over and waited, her body singing with nerves. “What are you going to do?”

“Mmm...” He pressed his hips against her backside and through his slacks she felt his hard cock along the cleft of her arse. She watched his reflection in the mirror while he reached around and lowered the bodice of her dress and her strapless bra so that her breasts were bared. 

Her body throbbed as she watched him knead her nipples and felt his rough masculine hands against her soft nubs. “I’ve missed touching you,” he said, his voice hoarse as he cupped them in his palms. He leaned back and pushed her dress up over her hips so that her bum was bared to him. All she was wearing was the thong, garters, and thigh-high stockings he’d bought for her. She could just imagine how she must look to him.

“Damn, but I love your arse.” He rubbed her bum with his palm and she moaned aloud. “Do you know why you’re being punished?”

“For climaxing when you told me not to.” Hannah’s voice was even as her eyes met his in the mirror.

“That’s right, sweet.” He raised his hand and swatted her. _Hard._

Hannah yelped at the sudden pain, but the tingling melted into warmth that made her wet again. When he swatted her again, the pain was sharper this time. It hurt, but then she was filled with pleasure that brought a sweet ache below.

“Watch me spank you in the mirror.” Aiden swatted her again, the smack loud in the quiet room. “See how beautiful you are?”

She watched their reflections. He was so handsome, so powerful, and by the gleam in his eyes, she knew he was enjoying this erotic punishment. When she turned her gaze to herself, it was almost surprising how seductive she looked with her breasts naked, her dress up over her arse, her eyes large and her lips parted. Again and again he spanked her, and she tensed before every swat as she watched his hand sweep down to land on her arse. Her breasts swung with every slap of his hand and her nipples ached. 

“You have to wait until I tell you to come,” he said, spanking her again.

She groaned, her arse burning and tingling from his punishment. And when he finally stopped, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Straighten up and face me.” He pulled down her dress over her stinging arse and she turned around.

He was so handsome, she could hardly take her eyes off his face. That devilish gleam in his eyes only added to his incredibly sexy appeal. He gave her a smile and pushed down on her head, gently forcing her to her knees in front of his obvious erection. “Now for the second part of your punishment.”

Hannah’s knees sank into the plush carpeting and her skin prickled with excitement, knowing what he would want now.

“Unfasten my trousers.” Aiden kept his hands clenched in her hair. “I want your hot, wet mouth on me now.”

She bit her lip as she undid the button and unzipped his fly. She pulled down his trousers and boxer-briefs in one and his thick, long cock slipped out right before her lips.

“That’s it, sweetheart.” He gently pushed her head closer to him. “Take me in your mouth.”

She slipped his cock through her lips and sighed at the feel of his hard length sliding to the back of her throat. She swirled her tongue over the ridges and contours and reveled in his clean, male scent and the tight curls at the base of his cock.

“Play with your nipples while you suck me.” His tone was powerful and commanding as he kept his grip on her hair and thrust his hips toward her face.

Hannah brought her hands to her nipples and caressed the hard peaks. The ache in her pussy increased so much that she thought she’d come just from the feel of his cock in her mouth and her own hands on her breasts.

“You’re so bloody good.” Aiden thrust his hips a little harder. “So damn beautiful.”

His declaration made her hotter than ever, more excited. She squirmed, needing friction between her thighs, wanting to come, but knowing she’d be punished again if she did. It was such sweet torture, being unable to come while she pleasured him and herself.

“I’m going to come.” His voice was hoarse and she could tell he was close as his cock grew harder and his bollocks drew up. “You’d better let me know if you’d rather have me come all over your breasts or in your mouth.”

In response, Hannah sucked him harder. Aiden groaned out loud and his hips bucked against her face as his warm fluid spurted down her throat. Hannah drank from him as he continued to pump in and out of her lips until he finally said “Stop,” and pulled her head away from him.

Hannah remained on her knees looking up at Aiden as he tucked his still thick and moist cock into his pants, then zipped up his trousers. The entire time, he kept his gaze on her, an intense look in his dark eyes. She fought to keep from squirming with her need to come.

His gaze told her that he was well aware of her dilemma. “No,” he said. “Not yet.” He extended his hand and helped her to rise so that she was standing before him. He gave her a smile that said he had lots more erotic pleasures in store for her. Aiden palmed her breasts and raised them at the same time he lowered his head. Hannah moaned and grabbed his shoulders as he sucked and licked one nipple, then paid the same attention to the other. “You are such a lovely woman,” he murmured against her skin.

She wanted to beg and plead with him to bring her off, but she knew it wouldn’t do any good. Finally, he raised his head and arranged her bra, then the front of her dress, so she was covered again.

The corner of his mouth curved into a roguish grin she’d never seen on him before. “You might want to freshen up your lipstick again. I seem to be wearing it on my cock.”

Hannah found herself returning the smile before turning to the mirror to touch up her makeup and lipstick. Aiden stood behind her and fluffed her hair over her shoulders. Her nipples were still swollen and she could see they were obviously hard through the bra and satin of her dress.

Aiden watched her like he couldn’t take his eyes off her. “You are gorgeous in that color,” he murmured. “Hell, you’re gorgeous in anything you wear.” His smile was sinful as he turned her around in his arms. “But you’re even sexier in nothing at all.”

Hannah’s cheeks were pink with pleasure as Aiden led her out of the men’s facilities. The corridor was empty, save for the attendant, who simply nodded and wished them a good evening. She wondered if this wasn’t the first time Aiden had taken a woman into the loo.

“Do you do this a lot?” she said as soon as they were out of hearing range.

Aiden slapped her on the arse and she barely contained a yelp of surprise as her gaze shot to his. “The utter cheek,” he said, with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

* * *

While they made another round about the room full of Aiden’s work colleagues, he couldn’t believe how hard he was for her again. When she’d first taken him deep in her mouth, it had taken all his power not to come at once. She looked so enticing, kneeling before him while she rolled her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, following his directions.

And hell, her mouth had been so hot and sweet, it had driven him mad with need. Just seeing her looking up at him with those incredible golden brown eyes while he fucked her mouth nearly sent him over the edge the moment she slipped her lips over his cock. He didn’t care anything for the people he talked to, all his attention was focused on the woman at his side.

A slow song was playing when he guided her onto the dance floor and brought her into his arms. She put her hands on his shoulders and he placed his at her waist, drawing her close so that he could press his length into her belly. She felt so good in his embrace, her warm, soft body against his more angular one.

She was the perfect height for Aiden to tilt his head to nuzzle her hair. He breathed in her soft, clean scent, mixed now with the faint smell of arousal. He lightly rubbed his thumbs along her waist, enjoying the feel of her curves beneath his hands.

Despite the fact that he knew nearly everyone at the function, Aiden ignored everyone around them and focused on the woman in his arms. He loved the way she pressed against him, her breasts against his chest. 

“You’re the most beautiful woman here,” he said into her hair.

Belle gave a sigh of contentment as they moved to the slow beat. “And you say the sexiest things.”

He chuckled and slipped one hand from her waist into his jacket pocket, turning on the vibrator. Belle’s gaze shot up to his immediately, her face flushing and her body going stiff in his arms.

“Aiden.” She bit her lower lip and squirmed, pressing hard against his cock. “I can’t take much more of this.”

“You will, sweet.” He kissed her hair. He loved that the device was vibrating against her clit, making her wet for him. He only longed to put his mouth there instead, to lick her folds and taste her thoroughly. “I’ll have to punish you again if you come. Would you like that?”

Belle moaned against him and dug her fingers into the jacket covering his shoulders. “I’m so close, Aiden,” she whispered. “I’m going to come.”

In response, he lowered his head and captured her mouth with his. Her body trembled and she moaned as he bit her lower lip. When he thrust his tongue into her warmth, she gave a little cry into his mouth and her body shuddered against his. He could feel the waves of her orgasm as he kissed her long and deep.

“Stop,” she begged when he pulled away from the kiss, her body still trembling with aftershocks, one mini-orgasm after another. “Please. It’s too much.”

Aiden gave her a mock-reproving look as he reached into his pocket. “Such a bad girl.”

He shut off the device and she went limp against him, giving a little groan. “You don’t play fair, Aiden Hoynes.”

He chuckled softly and leaned back so that he could see her flushed cheeks and her eyes that had that just-got-shagged look. Only he hadn’t shagged her - yet. “Let’s go,” he said, suddenly feeling an urgency to get her alone, _now._ “I’ve got to have you.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluffy ending! Because it's ME and I had to give them a happy ending. ^_^

Chapter Three

The urgency in Aiden’s voice thrilled Hannah to her core. The way he said _“I’ve got to have you”_ made tingles zip down her spine in a way it did for no client but him. It almost made her wish-- No. She wasn’t even going to think about that. He was her client. This was business.

In record time, Aiden whipped out his mobile and called his chauffeur to bring the limo around, and the next thing she knew, they were slipping out of the hotel to where the limo waited. The driver already stood at the passenger door, waiting to let them into the luxurious vehicle. As she slipped into its plush confines, Aiden paused a moment to give the driver instructions, but too quietly for Hannah to hear.

Her heart hammered as Aiden slid into the limo and the chauffeur closed the door behind them. The minute they were alone, he took her face in his palms and kissed her with so much urgency and need that it robbed her of her breath. He nipped at her lower lip, drawing her mouth wide and open for him, and then he plunged his tongue deep inside.

When he finally broke off the kiss, they were both breathing hard and she was barely aware of the limo moving through London traffic and the glitter of lights zipping by.

“Damn, but you drive me mad, woman,” he said in a voice rough with passion.

She drove _him_ mad? “Is that so?” she said, half-teasing and half-serious. “You’ve been driving me barmy all night.”

“Hmm.” He gave her a thoughtful look. “I believe you have a punishment or two still coming.”

At the word _punishment,_ a shiver ran through Hannah. Her bum still tingled from the earlier spanking, her center throbbed from the orgasm on the dance floor, and her nipples ached from his astute attentions. How much more could she take?

She didn’t have the chance to ask, as he was trailing his fingers over her breasts in a slow, sensual caress. With his other hand, he tugged down the front of her dress and her bra, freeing her breasts. 

“Take off your dress and bra.” He slid his hand down to where the satin material of her dress was now bunched. “Leave on the garters and the heels.”

The words and act made it seem suddenly naughty and exciting. Hannah’s job was to provide a fantasy for her clients, but to her, this was far better than any fantasy. And certainly far better than being alone with her vibrator.

City lights shimmered outside the darkened windows as the limo ran smoothly through the streets. Aiden pressed a button on a panel and a soft, seductive melody filled the back of the vehicle. 

While Hannah undressed, she couldn’t help but think about the chauffeur and the fact that he must know what was going on in the back, much like the attendant at the men’s facilities. Aiden had never involved her in anything public before... but then, he’d been married. She remembered the brief scandal involving his children’s nanny a while back and suspected that had something to do with it. They’d always kept their naughty games private. Now, he didn’t seem to care who knew she was with him and that he was shagging her rotten... or at least, she _hoped_ that was what they were finally about to do. Somehow, the knowledge that he’d publicly claimed her thrilled her deeply.

* * *

Aiden watched as Belle shimmied out of her dress, his cock hard and aching. Her breasts swayed as she worked the satin over her hips. She let the dress slide to the floor of the limo, and he almost groaned out loud at the sight of her clad in the blue garters he’d picked out for her.

Before he lost control and took her right then, Aiden grabbed her by the waist. She let out a little yelp as he flung her across his lap, her arse sticking up and her upper half hanging upside down. He lazily trailed his hand over her bum and he felt her tremble a bit with anticipation.

* * *

Hannah swallowed, remembering all too well the orgasm on the dance floor. She felt dizzy from the rush of blood to her head as she hung upside down over his lap, his erect cock pressed into her belly. She knew she was also partly dizzy from the excitement, as well.

He slapped her arse gently at first, so lightly that it was almost a caress. But then he brought his hand down a little harder. The next swat and the next were harder yet, but the little bit of pain turned immediately into tingling pleasure. It stung a little, then felt warm, much like her earlier spanking.

“Widen your thighs.” He pressed apart her legs, pushed aside her thong, and slid a finger into her slick channel while he continued to lightly spank her. “Yes, that’s it, sweetheart. You’re soaking wet for me.”

* * *

Abruptly, Aiden stopped, needing to taste her. He easily picked her up and laid her on her back on the limo seat, her hair spread out behind her and her thighs splayed far apart. The damn thong was getting in his way. 

“Hold still,” he ordered, and tore the flimsy garment with his bare hands, tossing the scrap of fabric aside along with the tiny vibrator. He slid his palms under her arse and brought her up, burying his mouth against her pussy. She cried out and squirmed as if fighting another orgasm. 

“Aiden!”

He raised his head and gave her a warning look. “Don’t come, Belle. If you do, it’s going to be a long wait until I fuck you.”

* * *

Hannah almost wept with the need to come. Her arse still tingled and his mouth against her pussy was driving her wild. But she needed his cock inside her. She could wait, she could hold back. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into the fine leather upholstery, fighting off her orgasm with everything she had.

Just as she thought she couldn’t take anymore, Aiden stopped. In an easy movement, he brought her into his lap in the center of the limo so that she was straddling him. His slacks felt rough against her bare thighs. But it seemed unfair that she was mostly naked and he was fully clothed.

“You’ve been a good girl and you deserve a reward.” He unfastened his trousers and released his cock from his pants. “Now I’m going to fuck you.”

_Yes!_

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a condom and quickly sheathed himself. Hannah placed her hands on his shoulders and rose up, ready to take him. The limo purred along, city lights glittering like gems, yet she hardly saw them. She was so ready to be fucked by Aiden.

But when he placed the head of his cock at her pussy, he only slid in a fraction before lifting her up again. She groaned, wanting him to drive into her with everything he had. Instead, he held her completely still, his cock barely an inch inside her as he licked and sucked her nipples.

With a moan of frustration, she tilted her head forward, her long hair brushing her naked shoulders and forming a curtain around them.

“What do you want, Belle?” he asked as he paused and looked up at her.

Her eyes focused on his and she had no problem telling him exactly what she wanted. “I want you inside me.”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He lowered her a little further down on his cock. “Is that what you want?”

Hannah nodded. “Yes, please, fuck me!”

He gripped her hips and brought her down hard, driving his full length deep inside her. She cried out at the surprise of his fullness, the feel of finally having his cock in her pussy. He kept a tight grasp on her hips and raised her up and down along his length while his mouth ravaged each of her nipples. An orgasm began rising within her, almost too strong to fight.

“Don’t come,” he said against her skin. “Wait until I tell you.”

* * *

It felt so bloody good to be inside her after all this time. Aiden couldn’t get enough of her and it was all he could do not to come immediately. But he forced himself to maintain control as he fucked her, drawing their mutual pleasure out as long as possible.

Slowly, he slid her up and down his cock, watching her face. She was covered with a light sheen of sweat and she was biting her lower lip, moaning through her teeth. Gradually, he increased their pace, pounding harder and harder into her, making her cry out with every thrust of his cock.

When he finally couldn’t wait any longer, he shouted, “Now, Belle!”

She screamed as her body jerked and quaked against his. As she clenched around him, his own orgasm roared through him. Her heat burned him and he felt like he was on fire. A fucking inferno blazing within him.

When neither could take any more, Belle collapsed against him and he fell back onto the floor of the limo, their breathing hard and fast, perfectly synchronized.

“Belle,” he said, breathlessly, between gasps, “you are amazing.”

She rose up above him on shaky arms and gave him a sated smile. “Mr. Hoynes, you’re not so bad yourself.”

* * *

Monday morning, Hannah was lounging in bed in her comfy pajamas, unable to fathom getting up and facing the day just yet. She stared out the nearby window, reliving Friday night, as she had for the past two days, remembering every last detail of her time with Aiden.

She couldn’t help the thrills that tripped through her body at the thought of their night and how many times he’d taken her in the back of the limo. She could almost still smell his scent on her skin, the feel of his hands on her body.

He’d dropped her off at her flat at two in the morning and had given her an earth shattering kiss at her doorstep. That kiss had been deep and possessive, and she’d hoped that he would call Stephanie over the weekend to set up their next appointment.

But he hadn’t.

Hannah sighed and watched the clouds drift lazily by then turned her head to look at the chair by her vanity, where she’d thrown the blue dress. She wondered why she hadn’t hung it up on the ‘Belle’ side of her closet yet.

Of course she knew why. The dress and the accessories that went with it were a part of her wonderful night with Aiden, his gifts to her. They were part of the memories she would treasure. To him, she was just an escort, someone to satisfy a sexual urge with. But for Hannah... he’d left her wanting him. Would she ever meet any man who would live up to Aiden Hoynes? No, probably not.

A knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts. She frowned. She wasn’t expecting anyone.Maybe it was Ben, though he usually called before he came over. Climbing out of bed, she threw on her robe and went to the door.

Her mouth fell open when she opened the door to reveal Aiden standing on the stoop, looking almost casual in his white dress shirt and pressed trousers, but no jacket or tie. Automatically, she wrapped her robe more closely around herself, only too aware that she must look awful with no makeup and her hair in a messy bun, dressed in flannel and bare feet.

“Aiden,” she stammered. “We, uh... Did we have a--?”

He shook his head. “No. We didn’t have an appointment.”

“Then, why--?” She lost what she was saying in his dark gaze, hot and possessive. “Um...”

Before she realized what was happening, he was stepping forward. He cupped the back of her head and brought her mouth roughly to his. He gave her such a soul-searing kiss that her whole body went weak and she melted against him. She felt him tug her hair free from its tie and it tumbled down in a mass around her shoulders while he worked his fingers through it.

When he drew back, his expression was still intense, as if he was telling her a thousand things with that one look. “I’m sorry I didn’t call this weekend. But I didn’t want to talk through your contact.”

She was speechless. He took her hand in his. “Can I come in?”

She nodded and stepped backward, pulling him with her into the living area. He closed the door behind him. When she stopped, he brought his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks gently. His mouth met hers, this time gentle and sweet. A long, deep kiss that set her heart pounding and her knees turning to butter. Her fingers crept up from his shoulders to his neck and into his hair. His groan rumbled from deep in his chest and through her as she clung to him.

When he pulled back again, her eyes were wide, her blonde hair tousled, and her mouth red from his kisses. “I can’t believe you’re here.” Hannah’s throat worked and she brought her hands down to rest against his chest. “I had no idea... Friday night... I thought it was just about sex. Business as usual.”

“How could you not know?” He brushed the back of his hand over her cheek. “I thought I was being fairly obvious... I suppose I’ll have to work on that.” Hannah shivered as Aiden slid her robe from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. “I fell in love with you a long time ago, Belle. I just couldn’t say, couldn’t do anything about it, and I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

“Why are you telling me now?”

“Because the appointments with you were torture. But staying away from you for two months... that was worse. I _had_ to be close to you. And now that there isn’t anything holding me back, I decided it was all or nothing.” He offered a self-depreciating grin. “Seems like that’s becoming a habit for me.”

She saw then how tense he was in the set of his jaw, the line of his shoulders. He was nervous, though an average person wouldn’t know it. Waiting for her response was unnerving him, but he was patient. He stood there, searching her face, waiting for some kind of hint. She called up all her buried feelings for the man before her. Did she want him as much as he seemed to want her? Was she willing to change her whole way of life, give everything up to be with Aiden?

“Hannah,” she smiled at last.

“Sorry?”

“That’s my name. Hannah Baxter.”

He gave her that soul-melting smile she loved. “Hannah,” he repeated, her name like a caress as he pronounced it slowly.

She leaned up as she tugged on his collar, bringing his face down to meet hers in another kiss. His hand threaded through her hair and her tongue darted into his mouth, tangling with his. Her fingers skimmed along his smooth white shirt and she rested her palms against him, feeling the flex of his muscles beneath the fabric. His heat radiated through her and she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back to tug her camisole over her head, followed by the quick removal of her sleep shorts. He ran his hands over her hips, the dip in her waist, up to her breasts, cherishing every curve of her body. Standing naked before him, she burned hot. 

“I need to see you, Aiden.”

* * *

He kicked off his shoes, then let her undress him. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, his woman, his Hannah, as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders easily. When her hands reached his waistband, she trailed her fingers over the taut outline of his cock, looking up at him with a cheeky expression.

“You’d better hurry, sweetheart,” he said, his eyes burning with black fire. “I’m about to take you just as I am.”

Hannah smiled and unfastened his trousers, no doubt enjoying the power he was allowing her. When they were both naked, Aiden scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the next room and to the bed, his body hot against hers. He gently set her on the pink satin duvet and eased onto the mattress beside her so that they were facing one another, his hard cock pressed against her abdomen, her nipples brushing his chest.

“I dreamed about this,” he said, lightly skimming his fingers along her curves.

“We’ve had sex before,” she reminded him, unnecessarily.

“This won’t be just sex,” he said. “There were so many times I wanted to break the rules. To mark you as mine.”

Hannah smiled and raised her hand to trace his pink lower lip with her thumb. “To be honest, I fantasized about that. Waking up with your marks on me.”

“When?”

“Right after I realized I liked it when you spanked me.” She blushed a bit. “I loved that Friday night.”

He rolled her onto her back and positioned his body between her thighs. “I have a feeling you’re going to be naughty and need lots of spankings.”

She gave him a wicked grin. “I can be a very, very bad girl.”

“Don’t I know it.” Aiden dipped his head and flicked his tongue over her nipple. “But now, I intend to make love to you.”

* * *

A moan escaped Hannah’s lips. It was the first time he’d referred to them being together as ‘making love.’ _Because he loves me,_ she thought. She arched her breasts higher, wanting more from him. He seemed to read her mind, latching onto one nipple and sucking it while he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger.

“You taste so damn good,” he murmured as he began easing down her body, lightly lapping at her skin and occasionally nipping and sucking at her, leaving little red marks and erotically tormenting her.

When he reached her pussy, he slid two fingers inside her, working them in and out as he licked and sucked her clit. Just as her body began to tremble with an oncoming orgasm, Aiden rose up and placed his cock at her center. For a long moment, his gaze met hers and she read his love as clearly as she felt her own.

He slid into her with one slow thrust and stopped, his arms braced to either side of her shoulders. Hannah whimpered at the feel of him and squirmed, wanting him to fuck her. But he kept his intense gaze on her, his body motionless between her thighs.

He gave one thrust and she moaned, loudly, at the feel of him inside her without the usual separation of the latex condom. The condom was only added protection anyway, even though she wasn’t using her diaphragm at the moment either, as she was on the pill. She knew he was clean, and she always made sure she was as well. Feeling him now, she knew she’d never allow him a condom again.

“You’re mine,” he said, his voice filled with possession and power as he slowly began thrusting in and out of her pussy. “All mine. Say it, Hannah.”

“Yes.” She could barely speak around the lump in her throat, hearing him use her real name as he made love to her. She lightly scraped her fingernails over his back. “I’m yours, Aiden. Always.”

He gave her a look of extreme satisfaction and began moving in and out of her, harder and faster. Hannah met his every thrust, her passion building and building until she shook with the effort not to come.

“Now,” she said, “come with me now, Aiden.”

He shuddered and cried out, “Hannah!” and she felt his hot fluid pumping inside her channel. 

Her own orgasm soared through her, a maelstrom of sensation intensified by knowing that Aiden returned her love. He felt his hard body pressed tight to hers, but her orgasm seemed as though it might never stop. As if it might rip her apart. Her pussy clenched and unclenched around his cock and waves of feeling kept coursing through her body.

When at last her muscles fell slack, Aiden rolled onto his side and brought her with him so that they were face to face, her leg over his hip so that his cock was still inside her. Gradually, their breathing slowed and the corner of his mouth turned up in a sexy smile. Sweat dripped from his hair and the smell of sex permeated the room. Nothing had ever smelled so good to her, and no one had ever looked so wonderful as Aiden did at that very moment.

“I love you, Hannah.”

She smiled. “I love you, too, Aiden.”

 

The End


End file.
